Sociopathic Love
by Tactlessly Drawn
Summary: The ability to love without bounds.


Well it seems my last fic wasn't such a huge hit like my last one. Maybe because I wasn't into it as badly as my last. Lets try a song fic. I got this idea from listening to music while playing my Undead Rogue on WoW. This one will be told from Sasuke's POV. Welcome to my freakshow

_'Song lyrics'_

**Warnings:** This does contain homosexuality, rape, violence, death and cannibalism. Reader, you have been warned.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or The Virus Of Life by Slipknot.

* * *

**Sociopathic Love**

* * *

_'I can see you, but you can't see me  
I could touch you and you wouldn't even feel me'_

I've been following you every since that day. That kiss. Oh, what a day. Shush, it was an act. Everything I am in front of people is an act. I watch you. I see you. I hear you. I feel you. You will soon understand. Just wait for me. How many days have you been alone? I know. I understand. The loneliness is terrible. It drives us. It needs us to feel it. Forced feeling. Don't worry, you'll enjoy it.

_'Wait a second and you'll settle down  
I'm just waiting till you REALLY let your guard down'_

The night's drifting. The shadows are dancing wildly. As if they know. Do they know what I plan to do? Nothing will stop me now. Too many looks you've given me. Too many touches, punches and smiles. You have brought this on. You've tempted me, you showed me you want this. I want this. I need this. I have to have all of you, Naruto. And I'm going to take it from you.

_You're RELAXED, you're SUBLIME, you're AMAZING  
You don't even know the DANGER you're facing_

Oh you can pretend that was just the wind. You can trick and fool yourself into believing its nothing. You can run, I'll just give chase. Because tonight is on my side. It holds me close, so close to you. Its pulling, pushing us together. Do you feel this? Do you feel me?

_If I'm quiet, I'll slide up behind you  
And if you hear me, I'll ENJOY trying to find you_

The tongue against my lips is only my own. It drives me. The cool night air chills or is it the feeling inside of me? I'll get you. I'm coming. I will own everything you are. Nothing is standing in my way. But we are too close to the houses. If you scream, they'll ruin it. They would ruin everything. The love. The lust. I know you feel it. I can read your soul. Yes, relax... I'm coming. Just wait for me.

_I've been with you all day  
I'm trying to stay calm  
_

Do you know I always watch? Do you notice the extra rustle of leaves? Or the heavy breathing from your window? You never wake up. I watch you always. I need to touch you. I once crept into your house, while you were in the shower and stole your clothes. I wore them that night. I wore them. They smelled of you. So sweet. Too sweet. Soon I'll taste you. Soon you'll taste me.

_  
I'm impatient and it's  
REALLY HARD TO BREATHE  
_

Oh god... Too much. Its all too much. Its festering. Its rising. Its coming. Oh fuck. I need you. I'll feel you. I'll make you feel me. See me. Watch me as I take everything you've offered! Listen to my commands. Just wait. Soon. I'll have it all. All of you. I'm waiting. Hurry. I will not last very long.

_I'm going to empty you and  
FILL YOU IN WITH ME  
_

I'm panting. Can you hear it? Can you finally hear me?! I hear you screaming inside for my touch. I taste your want. I see your lust. Its for me. You need me. I need you to be quiet. Just a little further. I can feel it now. I can taste it now. It will be fun. You'll love it. You'll love being with me. A part of me.

_  
Keep the violence down  
Not yet- don't make a sound  
_

You want this. Just say it. Say it. Come, follow me. We're nearing the edge. We're nearing the clearing. The passing. Soon. Everything is there. Yes. Perfect. Not as perfect as you will be. Under me. In me. Don't get jealous. I had to plan. No one to hear. No one to stop. No one to watch. Just you and me. Its coming. Stop right there.

_Oh, God, I'm feeling it  
It's reaching FEVER PITCH  
_

Do you understand now? I'm here. You're here. Its quiet and away. We need our peace. Let me show you. I'm going to show you. You will soon know. Look, I'm telling you everything. Just listen to me. No. Don't run. No. Stay right there. Yes, shhh. I know its scary. I'm too strong. I won't break you. Yet.

_My skin is caving in  
My heart is driving out  
NO MERCY, NO REMORSE  
LET NATURE TAKE ITS COURSE!  
_

Your lips. There are mine. You are mine. Listen to your whines, you almost sound like you want me to stop. No, you don't. I can see it. I can feel it. You need this. I need this. Oh god. Too tight. NO! DON'T SCREAM! Shut up! You wanted me to gag you. Your words mean nothing! Your eyes tell me everything. Crazy? No. You say one thing and now, where are you?! UNDER ME! YOUR WORDS LIE!

_Watching- Bring me to my knees  
Waiting- I am your disease  
Lover- Set my symptom free_

_Covered- You won't feel a thing  
_

It will be over soon. I can feel the point. I feel it coming. Its soon. Too soon. No. Not yet. Too soon. No. Wait. I'm going to cum. You always whimper when I touch you. Why are you shaking? You need the release too. I promise not to forget. You will. Wait and watch. Its coming. Oh fuck...

_  
I'm sweating through my veins  
I'm trying to hold on  
_

I see the red. I feel it. Oh god, your blood. Its delicious! Its imperial. You are gorgeous when you bleed. You are everything to me. You understand more now, don't you? You'll know. Its looming over us. I see it. Its our love. My love for you. I can't let it show with others, but you. You know. You understand!

_It's unbearable, it's almost worse for me  
I'm gonna TEAR YOU APART  
And make you see- MAKE YOU SEE!!  
_

Shhh... Don't cry. I know. Its terrifying. But I promise you will love it. Surrender it all to me. Give it to me. All of it. So warm and its covering everything. My hands are dripping. Its mine. You're mine. Soon everything of you will be mine. Then you will fully understand. You will fully know all that is me. Isn't that what you want? I'm giving it to you. Showing you now.

_  
Watching- Bring me to my knees  
Waiting- I am your disease  
Lover- Set my symptom free  
Covered- You won't feel a thing  
_

Oh don't worry. Its just a tiny fire. Here, I'll put you away from it. So you can watch. I don't want you to get cold. Your arms and hands first. You fought me so much. Don't fight me now. I told you. You like this. You now know. You fully understand. Smile for me. There. Much better. Now to your legs.

_  
This is the virus-the virus of life  
This is inside us-the crisis, the knife_

_  
_Oh my, you are even more beautiful inside! The colour. The taste of blood. I finally get to taste you. You're marvelious! Perfect. Everything is perfect about you. The texture of your lungs. The feel of my diving fingers. Do you feel it? You do. Your eyes never lie to me.

_  
It's almost time to play / It's time to be afraid  
I can't control the pain / I can't control in vain  
Oh God, I'm ready now / You're almost ready now  
I'm gonna love you now / I'm gonna put you down  
_

Everything about you is overwhelming. Its taken me over. You have given me everything. I'm yours just as you are mine now. I'll never leave you. You'll never leave me. We are together. We are one. I've waited for so long. Too long. I know you've begged me with your eyes. I understood. I made everything perfect. You are perfect. You are mine.

_  
I see you in the dark / I see you all the way  
I see you in the light / I see you plain as day  
I wanna touch your face / I wanna touch your soul  
I WANNA WEAR YOUR FACE / I WANNA BURN YOUR SOUL!  
_

Listen to me, my love. I'm going to put your skin on me. You'll be everything I want to be. We'll show everyone you are now a part of me. You are my other half. Fully and wholly. I want to show everyone how much I love you. So that they understand. Just as you and I do.

_  
Watching- Bring me to my knees  
Waiting- I am your disease  
Lover- Set my symptom free  
Covered- You won't feel a thing_

Why are they screaming? Don't they understand? You're mine and I love you. That's why. NO! What are you doing?! No you don't understand. I'm not a monster! You're the monster, denying us our love! You will never take him from me. He's inside me! Take the outer shell. Fine! Doesn't matter. He's mine. They are trying to take you from me. But you are here with me, I know that.

NO! LET GO! I'M NOT SICK! I'm awake! I'm here. No. Stop. He's fine, aren't you baby? Yeah see! He's fine. Can't you read his eyes like I can? They never understood you, Naruto. Don't worry. No matter what they do now. We are together, forever.

___This is the virus-the virus of life_

* * *

To my readers: My love for you all knows no bounds. You all have made me the writer I am. Or more like the writer I think I am. But again, thank you.


End file.
